Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-25075355-20150915041035
@op Evil? Really?? I suggest you read the whole entry first. Yes, they sound a little bit racist for considering human weak (which is probably true), but they feel obligated to protect the weak not wipe out the weak. And they don't treat men like shit. "It certainly doesn't help that extremists and radicals on the DL's side are pretty much allowed to do whatever they want and their diplomacy consists exclusively of "attack and rape their diplomats nontstop until they agree with us"" Any referaence? yea, about the Order tried to negotiate with their diplomats but the diplomats got attacked on sight instead. and there are numerous mamono countries, which of them did the Order tried to negotiate with? "Sure the DL intends to do something about that when she can, but her absolutely '''abysmal' leadership and diplomatic skills''" and @Hereticalthoughts "They're too chaotic, too focused on desire and instinct to form working governments for the most part" We never know... I'm starting to think we really are thinking too much about the political stuff. I have a strong feeling that KC has very little interest in political stuff and that reality shit. In KC canon settings, very few political things are mentioned. Mamono countries, even Demon Lord's country don't have names, let alone their government systems. I guess KC doesn't care about this, so it's pretty open for people to create their own mamono countries. I think it wouldn't violate the canon if I set Demon Lord's country to be, say, a developed country named Federal Republic of Makai; they have very mature government structure, chain of command and also legal system; hell, they even have rapid police/emergency response system, you name it; what's more, mamonos even have an military/economic alliance called the UN that will organize military support to its member nations when attacked; unfortunately, there's an savage organization called the Order that refuses to solve things in civilized way; the order has sworn death upon Mamono Federation, all diplomatic methods haved failed...ect @SAmaster To be honest, I definitely think that all those demography, genetic reasons for the Order are purely bullshit, sugarcoatings I said. The Order's objective is plain and simple: "I'''. want to be '''dominant. And YOU. are a threat to my authority. So''' fuck all of you'. '''DIE'!" while Demon Lord is determined to preserve lives. "return to normal"? What are they trying to achieve? Have the last laugh while watching the "corrupted unsavables" get torn apart by their wives? You see, Demon Lord managed to turn the mindless animals into advanced intelligent beings with conscious. They have culture; they have language; they build cities. So let's turn those intelligent beings back into mindless animals? Returning to normal means turning those peaceful civilizations into living hell. If the Order is really that "well-intentioned" for the future of humans and civilized, they should have held conferences with Dr. Demon Lord to check on her research progress on solving those biological problems instead of spilling blood.